Misletoe
by Rockel
Summary: Edward is tracking Victoria and finds a little Christmas spirit. Set in New Moon. One-shot


**Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, I don't know if I'm really satisfied with this. I kind of half-assed it. I just had this irrisistable urge to post something. The book I'm reading kind of gave me the idea.(Wolfsbane and Mistletoe) Might make this a series of One-Shots. Oh, and this is obviously set in December close to Christmas during New Moon.**

* * *

I couldn't understand why the hell Victoria would come here of all places. It was sunny at least half the time if not more in this part of the Show-Me State. I was grateful it was winter. The sky was mostly overcast due to the snow clouds.

I sighed.

Tracking was not as easy as I thought it was going to be. Her trail had gone cold again. My mind started to drift to Bella. I shook my head. No, I didn't want to think about her right now. It'd been two months since I left Forks.

I happened to walk by a school and hear the voice of an angel.

"_Oh, Holy Night the stars are brightly shinning,"_

Intrigued, I walked into the school to find her. I wanted to glimpse her to see what she looked like before I continued tracking Victoria. I found her in an auditorium. She was sitting at the piano playing on stage. I immediately noticed her crimped blonde hair and soft skin. Good thing I didn't feed on humans.

I stood there while she performed to her invisible audience. She only thought of her playing and the song. She didn't radiate any other thoughts at the moment. Then she happened to notice me. The girl immediately stopped playing and stood up.

"Sorry," I immediately said. "I heard you and wanted to come see who was singing. You have a beautiful voice."

She eyed me before saying, "Thank you. Um, I'd better be getting home." She quickly got her bag and started to dash off the stage.

I nodded. "Right, I should be going as well." I followed her out the doors.

"Crap," she cursed as she exited the building and noticed all the snow on the ground and it was still falling.

How am I supposed to drive my little ass car home in this? Dad and Christopher are gonna be pissed. I heard her say to herself in her head. I found out Christopher was her older brother.

I wasn't Alice by any means, but I could foresee her trying to drive in this and getting into an accident.

"Everything okay?" I asked knowing it wasn't.

"Oh, um I'm fine." She insisted suspecting me as a kidnapper or rapist.

At least she was smart enough not to trust me. "Are you sure you can drive in this?" I asked her.

She whipped around to face me and hesitated.

"I can drive you if you want. I'm an expert in bad weather." I offered.

"And how do I know you'll take me home?" she questioned.

"Well, I guess you don't." I replied simply.

She took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of me. I knew she was sending it to her brother.

"Now, my brother has a pic of you, so if you try anything funny he'll know who to come after." She told me calmly.

I chuckled at her. Humans are so cute when they think that they're in control.

"Okay, and we can take your car if that's alright. Easy for the police to find, you know. In case I kidnap you." I joked.

She visibly relaxed and laughed a little. She led me to her car and I introduced myself.

"I'm Edward Masen by the way." I told her.

"Kate," she replied as we got into her car, a blue 1992 Chevrolet Corsica and then told me directions to get her home. "So, how old are you Edward?"

"Seventeen," I replied automatically.

"Where you from? I know it's not around here, you have a little bit of an accent." Kate said.

"Chicago, I'm down here looking for an acquaintance."

"Oh," was all she said. Then she asked me a question I didn't want to think about at all. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

She must've read it in my face or tone, but Kate asked, "Bad break up?"

I looked at her and noticed her sky blue eyes. They were gorgeous but not compared to Bella's chocolate brown ones. NO! Don't think about her! I almost didn't hear Kate speak again.

"You still care about her. I can tell Edward. It's okay. I'm sure she'll take you back." Kate told me.

I nodded. Of course she would it was I who broke up with her.

"Why?" Kate asked me.

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why did you break up with her?" she asked me.

Had I said that aloud? I must have. "Because my family and I were no good for her." I answered truthfully.

"What makes you say that?" Kate inquired.

"It's hard to explain…it'd take too much time."

"I see. Well, just remember our loved ones are only here with us for so long. I wouldn't waste too much time getting back to her regardless of if you think you're no good for her." She told me. "That house there." Kate said pointing to the big white one with a huge barn on the property.

I pulled in her driveway and into her four car garage. There were two pickup trucks in the garage. I killed the car and handed her the keys. I got out and she motioned for me to follow her.

"Thank God you're home," her father said embracing her. "They just closed the highway. Thank you sir." He finally said addressing me. "You're more than welcome to stay with us."

I nodded and replied, "Thank you sir but I really must be going."

"Nonsense! There's no way you'll be able to get a cab out here with the highway closed."

He was right and it would be too weird for me to walk out of here. "Thank you I appreciate it."

"I'll get the guest room ready." He said leaving us alone. Kate was lucky her father was so kind and understanding. She was very lucky to have a father like that.

"I'm starving. How about you Edward?" Kate asked me.

"No I'm fine. I had a large dinner before my walk." I lied. I really didn't want to eat human food and regurgitate it.

She shrugged and walked to the kitchen and I followed her since she grabbed my coat's sleeve. As soon as we walked in the kitchen I saw her brother. He had sandy blonde hair and was of large build and quite muscular for a human. He eyed me unsure if I was a threat or not. He decided not because his sister hadn't indicated so. Her father came down and told us the guest room was prepared before retiring for the night. He intended to snow plow the roads of the neighborhood in the early morning.

Chris went into the living room and started watching television. Kate and I talked some more while she ate. After she finished she excused herself. Her brother came in and sat across from me for a few minutes before talking.

"Thank you for bringing Kate home safely tonight. I don't think Dad would've been able to take it if we lost her any sooner." Chris told me.

"Lost her any sooner?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Kate's dying. Cancer. Our mom died of it as well."

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Humans are so frail, they are like glass.

Kate returned and Chris immediately left. She looked at him funny suspecting that he told me about her illness.

"Are you tired?" she asked me.

I nodded even though as a vampire we don't get tired and we don't sleep, but it would be a good time for me to retire. I followed Kate to the guest room. I entered the room and she stood in the doorway.

"Good night Edward," she said before walking away.

I dashed after her at human speed. "Kate," I said to her in the hallway. "I thought about what you said, and you're right. I'll eventually go back to her, but not just yet. It'll be soon." By vampire standards anyways.

She smiled at me. "Good."

I just happened to look up and notice mistletoe hanging from the hall ceiling. Kate noticed it too.

"Who put that there?" she wondered aloud trying to decide if it was Chris or not with bad planning. Before I knew it she placed a light peck on my cheek. Now, you'd think a telepathic vampire would see that coming…nope. "Merry early Christmas Edward."

I watched her walk back down the hallway and heard her walk up the stairs to her room. I really did consider her words. Not to sound insensitive or anything, but the dying always had great words of wisdom.

I sighed.

As soon as the family was asleep I'd leave.

_Merry Christmas Kate_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and Edward did say that aloud, but he thought he was thinking it. Oh, and what Kate looks like and her car are on my profile.**


End file.
